Talk:The 44th Jomaribryan Riddles/@comment-5040381-20160205201538
Narrator: Lots of puddles... a rubber ball (Curious George chatters) and one happy monkey: the perfect recipe for fun on a rainy day in the country. *Jumpy Squirrel: (chittering) *Curious George: Huh? *Jumpy Squirrel: (chitters) (shrieks) *Curious George: (chattering) (hooting) *Narrator: George had lost his ball, but he found something he'd never noticed before-- a cave. George didn't know much about caves, but he knew one thing about being in the dark. *Curious George: Oh. *Narrator: You can't really see anything. *Curious George: Hmm? *Narrator: How would he find the ball now? *Curious George: Ah. *Man with the Yellow Hat: Hmm, hmm, hmm. I've got that... Oh, hey, George. You want to help me bake my famous banana-walnut cake? *Curious George: (agreeable chatter) *Man with the Yellow Hat: Ah, oh, ow, oh! *Jumpy Squirrel: (squeaks) *Curious George: (friendly chatter) *Narrator: George invited Jumpy Squirrel to help him find the ball in the cave. *Curious George: (chatters) *Narrator: That squirrel didn't know what he was missing by being so jumpy. *Curious George: Aha. (excited chatter echoing) *Narrator: The cave was like a new playground for George. *Curious George: Ooh. (chattering) *Narrator: With just a flashlight, he could bring shadows to life... *Curious George: Ah. *Narrator: ...and turn himself into a fearless giant. *Curious George: (laughing) Oh? (chattering) Huh? *Narrator: Suddenly, the cave seemed very different. *Curious George: (whimpering) (shivering) *Narrator: For the very first time, George was truly afraid of the dark. *Curious George: (chatters) *(wind whistling) (thunder rumbling) *Curious George: (yowling) *(thunder rumbling) *Curious George: (groans) *Narrator: In the safety of his room, George was happy. He knew he never had to go back to that spooky cave again. *Curious George: (snoring) (groans) *Man with the Yellow Hat: Good night, George. *(wind whistling) *Curious George: (whimpering) (gasps) (yelling) (whimpering) *Man with the Yellow Hat: George, is that you? Huh, I guess I forgot to turn off the lights. Did I forget to turn off all these lights, too? Huh. (turns off the lights) *Curious George: (whimpering) *Man with the Yellow Hat: (gasps) Hmm. Hmm. *(thunder crashing) *Man with the Yellow Hat: George! Why did you turn all the lights on? You're not afraid of the dark. *Curious George: I'm a baby bear! (mimics roaring) (whimpers) *Man with the Yellow Hat: Oh, I see. You're not afraid of the dark, but you're afraid of the monsters in the dark, hmm? *Curious George: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. *Man with the Yellow Hat: Well, now, there's nothing scary in there. Come on. I'll show you. *Curious George: (whimpering) *Man with the Yellow Hat: It's okay. All right, now, show me the monsters. *Curious George: (chattering) *Man with the Yellow Hat: But those aren't monsters. See? *Curious George: Oh. *Man with the Yellow Hat: They're the same things in the dark as they are in the light. *Curious George: (gasps) *Man with the Yellow Hat: (chuckles) Your imagination got the best of you, George. *Curious George: (groans) Whew. *Man with the Yellow Hat: But you know what? I have something to make you feel better. Your own personal night light. Now you'll never be afraid in the dark. *Curious George: Ooh! (chuckles) *Man with the Yellow Hat: All right, good night, George. *Curious George: Good night! (hooting) *(thunder crashing) *Curious George: (gasps) (screeching) *Man with the Yellow Hat: Bad news, George. The storm knocked the power out. *Curious George: Aw... *Man with the Yellow Hat: Hey, don't worry. We won't be in the dark. I have got my trusty Spelunker Scouts flashlight. *Curious George: Eh... *Man with the Yellow Hat: Wow, that's funny. I always keep it right here. *Curious George: Oh-oh. *Man with the Yellow Hat: I know how to handle this old storm. It'll be fun. Just like camping out. Right, George? *Curious George: (weakly) Uh-huh. *Narrator: Camping out in the living room would have been fun... *Curious George: (whimpers) *Narrator: ...if George had been able to fall asleep. *Man with the Yellow Hat: No, still no electricity, George. *Curious George: No? *Man with the Yellow Hat: Yeah, that last big storm knocked it out for four whole days. *Curious George: (gasps) *Man with the Yellow Hat: But don't worry. I know my flashlight is around here somewhere. *Curious George: (gasps) *Narrator: George knew he had to get that flashlight back if he wanted to sleep tonight. But the thought of going back to that cave alone was too scary. *Curious George: (chatters) *Man with the Yellow Hat: Oh, you want those leftover walnuts? *Curious George: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. *Man with the Yellow Hat: (off-screen) Help yourself. *Curious George: Yeah! (hooting) *Jumpy Squirrel: (chittering) *Narrator: George had led Jumpy to the cave. Now he had to get the squirrel to follow him inside. *Curious George: Hey! (chatters) *Jumpy Squirrel: (chittering) *Curious George: Huh? *Jumpy Squirrel: (screeches) *Narrator: That was easier than he expected. *Curious George: (chattering) (hooting) (screaming) Hey! Oh... (gasps) Oh... (laughing) *Narrator: The Man with the Yellow Hat was right. The only scary things in the dark were in George's imagination. *Curious George: (chattering) (gasps) *(squirrel squeaks) *Curious George: (chatters) *(bear growling) *(man grunting) *(both gasp) *Mr. Quint: Oh, sorry. I didn't frighten you, did I, George? *Curious George: Nah! *Jumpy Squirrel: (shivering) *Mr. Quint: I couldn't make it home before the rain, so I came in here. Oh, and I found this. Want it? *Curious George: (chatters) *Mr. Quint: (chuckles) I've been exploring this cave since I was a boy. Come on. I'll show you around. *Curious George: Huh? *Narrator: That night, the power was restored. But George almost wished it was still out. *Curious George: Aha. (chattering) *Jumpy Squirrel: (chittering) *Narrator: And so after a day of spooky shadows and strange shapes and sounds... *(thunder crashing) *Narrator: ...George found that he never felt so at home as he did right then... in the dark. *Kid #1: George is a monkey, and he can do things we can't do. *Kid #2: The shadows were scaring him. *Kid #3: We are making shadows, too. Well, we want to make a fort. So we got some sheets and put it over this table. *Kid #1: It's kind of dark. Maybe we should get some flashlights? *Kid #3: Okay. *Kid #2: Now that we got our flashlights what should we do? Umm... Maybe we can make scary faces? *Kid #3: (cackles) Ha-ha-ha! *Kid #1: (growling) *Kid #2: Or shadow puppets? It's an alligator! Yup. Outside of the fort, I could see you guys making your little puppet show. *Kid #1: If I put it close to the light, it gets big... *Kid #3: Wahh! *Kid #1: And if I take it away from the light, it gets smaller. *Kid #2: And it's really cute. See, it's about that big. *Kid #3: (imitates dinosaur roars) I see a rectangle, then I see a circle. We can make our own shadows.